


Torches

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bonfires, College, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Party, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Vanessa go to a party on the beach.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Torches

Vanessa and her sorority sister Aquaria were getting ready to go to a frat party on the beach. This was the first party of the fall semester and everybody who was anybody had to be there.

"So Brock is going right? I think Dane will be there." Aquaria was putting on her earrings and dabbing on a hint of perfume as she spoke to Vanessa.

"Yep, he is, and oh my god you have SUCH a thing for Dane!" Vanessa and Aquaria giggled.

"Who wouldn't, have you seen those muscles lately? I almost came in class when he looked at me." Vanessa play hit Aquaria's shoulder and put on her sandals.

"You're so nasty." Aquaria crossed her arms.

"Says the girl who fucked one of the hottest guys as school in a classroom and had her best friend be the lookout." Vanessa laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you win. Now hurry your slow ass up, put on your shoes so we can get down to the beach." Vanessa looked at herself in the mirror once more, admiring how her thin body looked in the halter top and short shorts. Her cleavage was right and the outfit showed off her waist and thighs perfectly. They left the house, saying goodbye to their other sisters who opted to stay in and have a girls night, and walked across campus down to the street.

Vanessa and Aquaria got to the beach in record time, having walked faster than they ever had in their life to see Brock and Dane. When they arrived, there was a huge bonfire in the middle of the beach with an even bigger crowd of people surrounding it. There was loud music playing and beer everywhere, and Vanessa smiled when she saw the two guys they were looking for.

"Hey!" Brock turned around smiled, looking Vanessa up and down.

"Hey, you look great." Vanessa flipped her hair and smiled again.

"Thanks, so do you." Vanessa turned around to see Dane and Aquaria making out by a rock. She shook her head and softly laughed, that girl always got what she wanted. Brock opened a bottle of beer and handed it to Vanessa. She sipped on it and stuck her hand out, inviting Brook to take her hand in his. 

"Shall we dance?" Brock laughed and nodded and took Vanessa's hand. They moved closer to the bonfire and swayed to Foster The People, Helena Beat was blaring out of the stereo and Vanessa took a sip of her beer, getting into the music. She bopped her head up and down to the beat and set her beer down on the sand, kicking off her shoes and throwing her hands into the air, spinning and twirling around, her hair flying around.

Brock stepped in and danced with her, throwing caution to the wind and not giving a fuck about anybody watching. They danced together for a while until the alcohol started to hit Vanessa and she cursed herself for being such a light weight. She took off her clothes, revealing a turquoise bikini. Brock nearly drooled at the sight, her tan skin positively glowing from the bonfire.

"I'm gonna go swim, wanna join?" Brock nodded and he took off just his tank top and flip flops, having already been wearing swim shorts. Vanessa grabbed Brock's hand and led him down to the water and dipped her toes in. The water was perfectly warm and she walked farther in until she was neck deep in the crystal clear sea. Brock followed closely behind placed his hands on Vanessa's waist and Vanessa suddenly felt shy; she and Brock had done things together before but tonight was somehow different, more personal. 

"You're blushing." Vanessa did feel her face flush, even more so when Brock mentioned it.

"Am not." Brock chuckled.

"You're funny." Brock moved closer to her so her breasts were touching his chest and she felt her clit throb when he snaked his hand down to gently squeeze her ass.

"You look beautiful tonight." Vanessa lowered her gaze and smiled.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and demure, much different from her usual loud and raspy voice. Brock bit his lip and stared into Vanessa's eyes and the music and chatter started to fade away. Brock slid his hand into Vanessa's panties and rubber her clit and she shuddered, closing her eyes. Brock could feel how wet she already was, and it wasn't from the water. He leaned in and kissed her gently, and Vanessa softly moaned into his mouth.

"I want you, Ness." Vanessa's breathing sped up and her heart raced.

"I want you too." Brock kissed her once more before pulling away.

"C'mon, I know a spot where we can go." He started to swim further into the gentle waves and Vanessa followed him. They swam for a few minutes before they encountered a peaceful cove. There was a cozy beach inside and small waves lapped at the sand. It was illuminated by the full moon and Vanessa was in awe.

"How many girls you take here?" Brock softly chuckled and sat on the sand, and Vanessa followed suit.

"Just you. I go here when I want a break from everything you know? Just get away from it all." Vanessa nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean." Brock turned to face Vanessa and cupped her chin, pulling her into another soft kiss. They kissed for a while until Brock moved away to take off his swim shorts and Vanessa undid her bikini top, dropping it on the sand to reveal her perky breasts. Brock leaned down and lightly sucked on her nipples, making Vanessa let out a shaky breath.

She pulled down her bikini bottoms and lied down, spreading her legs. Brock slid two of his fingers into her and pumped them in and out, curling them up to hit her g spot as he massaged one of her breasts with his other hand. He circled his thumb around Vanessa's clit and when he felt her pussy clench around his fingers, he pulled them out and sucked on them, licking up her juices.

"Do you wanna-"

"Yes." Before Brock could even finish his sentence, Vanessa cut him off, knowing exactly what he was gonna ask. Brock smiled and nodded and lined himself up with Vanessa. He slowly pushed into her and she moaned when he bottomed out, pulling almost all the way out before gliding back in. Brock set a slow, steady pace and Vanessa wrapped her arms around his upper back and looked into his eyes.

Brock rolled his hips slowly, savoring every moment and not wanting it to end. He reached down to rub Vanessa's clit and when he did, her back arched and her toes curled. She grabbed the sand and threw her head back, not knowing slow sex could be this good. It didn't take long for either of them to come; bodies shaking and twitching and moans echoing in the small cove. Brock pulled out and stood up, stretching as he did so. Vanessa got up as well on shaky legs and pulled Brock into one last kiss before they put on their swimsuits and swam back to shore.

"That was..." Vanessa was mind blown; that one time Brock fucked her on the desk had nothing on tonight.

"Mind blowing?" Vanessa stared at Brock and giggled.

"I was just thinking that." Brock wrapped his arm around Vanessa and hugged her before grabbing two more beers. For the first time in a long time, Vanessa truly felt happy.


End file.
